The Victory Aftermath
by StraightShark
Summary: Beca wants to know just what Chloe meant in the tent when she said she regrets not experimenting more in college. Will her prying lead to a long overdue confession? Bechloe One-shot.


A/N: *Spoiler Alert for Pitch Perfect 2*

So I saw Pitch Perfect 2 on its premiere night and pretty much wrote this fic up the very same night I was so full of Bechloe feels. I loved the movie a lot and thought it was _hilarious_ and I _really_ hope they make a Pitch Perfect 3 because after that it is so freaking obvious that Chloe is into Beca and Beca is so so Bisexual. Anyway, I held back posting this to give everyone time to go see the movie and I hope you enjoy this one-shot, it's my first ever Bechloe fic even though I've been shipping them since the beginning!

* * *

 **The Victory Aftermath**

* * *

The Bellas were all crowded around backstage with the other groups, waiting to be called to stage to announce who was the acapella world champion.

Not that they needed a few judges to tell them what they already knew.

"Oh my god this is it, I think we won this one guys!" Amy said.

"Are you kidding? We've totally got this!" Stacie smiled, hugging Cynthia Rose, who looked ecstatic.

"We killed it Becs," Chloe said hugging her fiercely, then she pulled back, their hands still resting on each others waist's, a wild look in her bright blue eyes," It was enough, right? We're gonna win this...right?"

Beca held her face in her hands," Of course we are Chlo."

"Yes quantify your eggs before they are even born," Kommissar quipped as her and the rest of DSM came up to them.

"If you came here to gloat d-don't because no matter how gorgeously awesome you were we were more g-gorgeous and awesome...dammit, Chloe what is going on with me?" Beca groaned turning into her.

"Just let me do the talking for once, k? I can talk trash."

"Put your claws away, there's no need for that. I would like to speak to the feisty little mouse, leader to leader."

" _Co_ -Leader," Chloe and Pieter said simultaneously, before glaring at each other.

"M-me?" Beca stuttered, pointing to herself. Kommissar stepped one step closer, further in the blushing brunettes personal space.

"Yes, I have quite enjoyed our...banter, over the past few months," the blonde said, very blatantly looking her up and down," I think I might actually miss it."

Chloe's eyes narrowed further.

"Really? I mean, you better miss it. Cuz you know we're gonna destroy you."

"Hmph, I will admit that your performance was admirable, but I will wait for the judges deliberations. However, there is one thing I _can't_ wait for," in a single swoop the tall blonde grabbed her hand and planted a short kiss on the shocked singers face.

Everyone gasped and Chloe's face lit up with rage.

"Call me if you're ever in Germany," she winked," Das Sound Machine out!" Kommissar left them with a final wink directed at Beca before they all walked away in a fierce bundle of black shear and lace.

"What the hell was that Beca! You can't fraternize with the enemy!" Chloe yelled at the still shocked girl.

"Technically they're not enemies anymore," Stacie cut in. She loved sexual tension- even if it wasn't her own.

"Not to mention you aren't even _single_. Hello, EARTH TO BECA."

"Yeah? Uh yeah! No sorry no, I couldn't- she just surprised me- I'm not- I don't know why she did that," Beca continued to stutter.

"Probably because you crumble like a Nature Oat bar everytime she is around- you can't blame her for thinking you were into her!" Chloe yelled.

"Chlo calm down it's no big deal, it's not like I'm gonna call her- like, when am I ever gonna go to Germany?"

"REALLY? That's what's stopping you?"

"No! I-"

"AAAAALRIGHT LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! IT'S TIME TO WELCOME BACK OUR PERFORMERS TO THE STAGE AND ANNOUNCE THE WINNER OF THE ACAPELLA WORLD CHAMPIONSHIPS!"

"We'll talk about this later," Chloe whispered," Alright people, let's do this!"

* * *

Beca's little foreign affairs interaction wasn't talked about later. At least, not for awhile. After they won World's it was a whirlwind of congratulations and celebrating, celebrating _a lot_. Since they were all legal in Europe (even though Emily was really the only illegal on at home) they partied all night long after their victory.

Now though, they were back at Barden at the Bella house with all of the seniors packing up their things...

While breaking out into song, singing and crying multiple times throughout the day. Yeah, Beca would be surprised if the graduates _ever_ got out of there. Currently the brunette was taking a break from all the heavy lifting, sitting out on the lawn with an ice cold beer in her hand as she watched her friends.

"Hey Becaw, you ready to leave this all behind- ready to leave _me_ behind?" Jesse said, all smiles as usual.

"No, never," she said, leaning into him.

"Woah careful there Bec, get any closer and you might give a guy hope for getting back together," he teased.

"Shut up!" she playfully hit him," breaking up was a mutual decision!"

"I know I know! I'm just messing."

Yes, the acapella power couple broke up a few days after they got back from Worlds. They finally had the "Are we going to try the long distance relationship thing?" conversation and decided that they both wanted to try new experiences in their separate locations (Beca in L.A. and Jesse in New York). They promised to remain close friends and keep in touch, though the break-up was still fresh so they weren't entirely sure how to act around each other just yet.

"Jerk, no wonder I broke up with you!"

"Hey I thought it was a mutual decision," he winked. That wink used to make her swoon but now, it was just a normal thing that did absolutely nothing for her. If she was being honest with herself he didn't really do anything special for her for a long while She was glad they were both mature enough to talk through the break-up though," Anyway, I've gotta go help Benji before he does something weird in front of Emily again."

"Yeah good idea."

"Bye Be-CAAAAAW!"

Beca saluted him and watched him leave with a sad smile. Something a watching redhead immediately picked up on. Seeing Jesse leave she trotted over to her co-captain.

"Hey what's wrong? Regretting the break-up?" Chloe asked, bending to sit next to the broody reformed alt girl and stealing her beer. Something Beca was completely used to by now.

"No no, I just...can't believe it's all ending. Four years of my life, gone, and I'm gonna miss all of this, the singing, the house, all of you..."

"Aww I love when you get all sentimental..." Chloe grinned, nudging her shoulder playfully," But there's something else."

"How can you tell?"

"Becs, I've known you for four years. And you should know by now that I can read you better than anyone. Even Amy. Your best friend." Beca blushed, something she had found herself doing a lot more lately, especially around Chloe. But she has always had a certain affect on her...

"Well you're my best friend too Chlo."

"Right, best friend," Chloe smiled, but Beca could sense something more behind it, something a little more serious.

Maybe she was just being hopeful.

"So, c'mon DJ, what's eatin' at ya?"

The brunette looked at her, unsure.

Was she really going to say this out loud?

Was she really going to say this to _Chloe_?

She took a deep breath.

"Remember our bonding retreat at Camp Aubrey-found-her-calling?"

"Hellz yeah, how could I forget? I don't think my cute little butt has ever worked harder."

And there went Beca's mind, straight in the gutter.

"Um...remember, what you said in the tent?"

Chloe had a feeling she knew exactly what she meant. But decided to play it off,

"That I yelled at Amy for trying to use my shirt as toilet paper?"

"Ew, no. The uh, the part where you said you regretted not... _experimenting_ more in college."

"Oh, OH. Yeah, I remember, and I wasn't lying, I do regret it." They looked into each others eyes, waiting for the other to say something, anything to break the tension between them. To admit what they had both been repressing for four years," I mean, ha, seven years in college and i only ever had sex with one girl? That's just sad."

Beca's eyes widened so fast Chloe was afraid they would pop out of her head.

"Y-you've uh, slept with a girl before?" It's not like she should be surprised. By nature the redhead was a notorious flirt who had almost as much sexual prowess as Stacie, which was really saying something.

"Um, technically it was two. One was a meaningless threesome and the other was..." she trailed.

"It was _totally_ Aubrey wasn't it?" she joked with her trademark smirk.

"We were really really drunk!"

"Oh my god I was kidding. Wow, that's, _wow_...how was it?"

"It was weird. Like, sooooo weird. But I don't think it was because it was a girl, I think it was because it was Bree."

"Yeah, she would be my last choice..."

"Hey that's my best friend!" Chloe punched her and the two of them laughed," so why do you ask? You know, about girls?" Beca hesitated again, hardly believing she was going through with this.

"This year with uh, Kommissar- I've never really acted that way before. I mean...not like, outright. And I don't think it was because of _her_ necessarily, though she was ahem gorgeous...but i think its just because I've felt so...I don't know, repressed?"

"Aca-scuse me? Did Beca effing Mitchell just say she is a closet lesbi-"

"Bisexual, probably."

Chloe's jaw dropped. Beva didn't see though, as she refused to make eye-contact with her. It was the only way she was going to get through this.

"I guess I've known for awhile...it just didn't really matter because Jesse made me happy and he was comfortable and safe. But I don't know, maybe I missed out? I keep wondering 'what if' y'know?""

"It's never too late to try things Becs..." Chloe said, whispered even.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm still young."

"Exactly!"

"You on the other hand, are getting pretty old."

"Hey! That was totally below the belt!"

"I'd like to see below _your_ belt." Beca wore a smirk as she looked her in the eye again, happy that she took the news so well. Too well, almost like she expected it.

"Oh you did _not_ just..."

"Sorry sorry, it just sort of slipped out. That keeps happening to me around pretty girls," she apologized shaking her head.

"Oh so you think I'm pretty?" I was Chloe's turn to smito rile her up some more. The last thing she expected was for her tiny brunette to drop more truth bombs.

"Well, since it's apparently honesty hour, I have another confession to make."

The redhead nodded, letting her know she was all ears. She wondered what was causing this onslaught of honesty from the usually closed off girl. It was probably just the fact that they were all leaving- that this was actually the end.

"To answer your question, yes, I do think you're pretty. And to be honest...you were probably the first girl to really make me question my sexuality."

"Woah, was it the-"

"Shower? Yep. I mean, _damn_...I know I tried to play it off all cool, but, let's just say I got a good enough look to have it memorized," she said gesturing up and down her friends very fit, very desirable body.

"I KNEW IT!" Chloe exclaimed," I _knew_ you were into me!" Beca scoffed incredulously.

"You did NOT know it!"

"Did too! The lingering looks for four years tell me otherwise."

"Well everyone knows you've always been a little into me!"

"Excuse me?" Chloe's eyebrows shot up. Was she that obvious?

"I thought you were going to kiss me that first night in the amphitheater! And the shameless flirting and touching? Don't think I didn't notice!"

"Oh please, what about the late night "mixing sessions" where you showed me and me alone what two love songs you mashed up that week?"

"I'm _sorry_ I like your opinion and think you have good taste! What about how jealous _you_ got with Jesse or Komissar?"

"Ugh! Well you can never take your eyes on my rack every time we do cardio!"

"Yeah and every time we do choreography you _just can't help_ but be VERY physically helping me through any routine even though you _know_ I have it down."

"YOU LOVE MY BACK RUBS!"

"Will you two just kiss already!" Fat Amy screamed.

"Yeah seriously, it's been four years! The Hunter has been like, perpetually horny!"

"Wait they're not out? Beca hit on me so many times I almost said yes," Emily said.

"Oh so you're hitting on Legacy now too?"

"How long have you guys been listening?" Beca yelled, ignoring the comment.

"Didn't you hear? FOUR YEARS! I am honestly surprised you two made it that long," Cynthia-Rose added. Beca paniked, this wasn't how this conversation was supposed to go.

"Chloe can we please talk about this in private?"

"Fine." Chloe glared at her but couldn't help but smile when the brunette grabbed her hand to pull them to a place where they wouldn't be watched.

The other Bella's rolled their eyes as they watched their co-captains leave, praying that they might finally get their shit together.

* * *

Beca brought her to her and Fat Amy's bedroom which only had their beds and a few other big items left in it. Everything else was packed up.

"Are we finally gonna have a real conversation about this? Or are you just going to run away _again_?" Chloe huffed, crossing her arms and sitting on the empty bed.

"What do you mean by _that_?"

"Oh c'mon Beca. You push away _everyone_. Yeah, you got a little better at it, you've got friends now and you had Jesse but even he's gone now, right? You get a fresh start again."

"Oh that's great coming from the girl who can't let go of anything."

"Clearly I did let go, I graduated didn't I!"

"After seven frickin' years! Thousands of dollars and three failed classes because you couldn't move on from _acapella_."

"BECAUSE I COULDN'T MOVE ON FROM _YOU_ , YOU IDIOT."

They hadn't realized they had raised their voices until they stopped yelling, the silence hanging in the air between them. The only thing that could be heard was their riled up panting.

When did everything get so real?

"Chloe..." Beca started, not knowing how to respond.

"I tried, okay? I tried to move on, but it never was my style. The Bella's... they were my life and I was prepared for my senior year to be my last year...and then you came along with your stupid titanium walls, and adorable alternative exterior, with your soft dorky inside. At first it was just a physical attraction- I mean, you rapping No Diggity at the riff off, proving your badassness AND pissing Aubrey off? Yes please."

"...But then it became more than that. I don't know when exactly, maybe it was after finals when I saw you leap into Jesse's arms and felt the burning jealousy inside me. But after that, year after year, day after day, I kept thinking "This is it, this is the day I finally tell Beca I'm in love with her," Chloe let a tear fall as she struggled to take a breath," But I just never had the courage."

The older girl's bright blue eyes stared at the ground as she tried her best to keep the tears back.

The look on her face nearly broke Beca.

"Chloe...why didn't you ever say anything?"

"I don't know, a million reasons! I was scared, I didn't want to lose you, I didn't want to make things awkward, I didn't want to ruin your happiness. I didn't have hope. I mean, the closest I had ever got was that night in the tent. You had been hitting on that stupid German skank and I thought I might have a shot if you showed a _little_ interest in girls...but you just pushed me away."

"Chlo, we were in a tent full of our closest friends. What could I have possibly done?"

"I don't know, talk to me outside? Tell me you agreed? Not completely shut me out." Chloe's anger and sadness suddenly turned into fake indifference, a side Beca had never seen on her before," But whatever, it doesn't matter anymore." Chloe moved to push past her, this time she would be the one running because if she stayed in there with Beca for another second there was no doubt she would break down.

The brunette wouldn't let her though.

She grabbed her arm to stop her and turned to face her.

"Hold on, you didn't even give me a chance."

"A chance for _what_ Beca? It's done, we're moving on from our lives and each other. IT'S OVE-" Chloe was caught off guard when Beca pulled her in for a crushing, passionate kiss full of every hidden emotion the two of them ever felt for each other. Beca was desperate, Chloe could feel it. Desperate for her to understand. The DJ never was good at saying her feelings out loud. Apparently actions _did_ speak louder than words.

Chloe melted into the smaller girls body, fully reciprocating the kiss- not believing this was finally happening.

When they pulled away from each other Chloe wasn't the only one with tears on her face.

"A chance for me to tell you I haven't been honest either, that I've been hiding my true feelings for you ever since the first time we sang together. A chance for me to say that I'm sorry that I put you through so much pain. A chance for me to say I've been dreaming of kissing you like that for years. And...a chance for me to tell you that I love you back."

"Y-you what?" Beca held Chloe's hands in hers tightly and smiled at her.

"I love you too Chloe effin' Beale," she confessed again, earning that Chloe giggle that she cherished so much,"I love you and I want to give us a shot, even if I fall. I promise I'm not running away this time."

Chloe didn't reply for a second just to make her sweat a little before connecting their lips again.

"We'll run together."

"You are such a cheesy little nerd...but you're _my_ cheesy little nerd," Beca laughed before they kissed one more time. Now that they had each other they couldn't get enough.

"WOOOOO FINALLLY!" Amy's voice called through the door followed by applause from the rest of the team.

Beca and Chloe rolled their eyes as their friends burst into the room to congratulate them. This chapter of their lives may have been ending but now they were more excited than ever to see where they would go next, together.


End file.
